


【复生】Philip&Amy

by lesliexin



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliexin/pseuds/lesliexin
Summary: 第二季结局的那一夜（the night of season 2 finale）
Relationships: Amy Dyer/Philip Wilson
Comments: 4





	【复生】Philip&Amy

•第二季结局的那一晚

Philip不知道在Amy墓前坐了多久，终于站了起来，带着满身的泥土回到家中。

Shirley担忧地看着自己儿子，扶着门框，“Hey，son，are you ok？”

Philip没有看向他妈妈，自顾自地回了一句，“I'm ok.”他今天不知道把这句话说了多少遍。

Shirley 看着Philip颤颤巍巍的走上楼，就像个打了镇静剂的PDS患者一样。

Philip在卧室门站着，有点害怕进去，那里面有太多他跟Amy之间的回忆。最终，Philip还是将门打开，走了进去，他仿佛看见Amy就坐在床上对自己笑着。

“Amy？”

Amy站起来，对Philip张开双手，“Come here，Philip.Give me a hug.”

Philip不敢相信地向Amy走了过去，将她拥入怀中，“It's you，Amy，it's you！”

Amy看着他，抚上他的脸颊，“I love you，Philip.”凑上前，吻住Philip的嘴唇。

Philip笑了，眼前的人，嘴唇的触感，这一切都是如此真实，“I love …”

顿时，Amy像一缕青烟消失在Philip眼前，“Amy…Amy！”Philip大声吼着Amy的名字，就好像会将她呼唤回来一般。

Philip捂着自己的脸，他不敢相信Amy离开了自己，永永远远的离开了，眼泪一滴滴流下来。

Shirley在楼下听到上面的动静，上楼，将Philip卧室门打开，看见儿子倒在床上，抱头痛哭。Shirley走过去，坐到床上，轻抚着自己儿子的背部。

Philip起身，抱住Shirley，在她怀中哭着，“She's gone，she's gone，mom，Amy is gone…she's not coming back anymore.”


End file.
